If Only the Beard Was Under the Bridge
by LoveIsles
Summary: Based very loosely on 5:12. What happens when Jane finds Jack at Maura's - does it trigger something in her, she hasn't been aware of? Will this case finally cause R and I to rethink their friendship? And what about the beard and the bridge?
1. Chapter 1

**If Only the Beard Was Under the Bridge**

Based very loosely on 5:12 – No copyright infringement, don't own them, not making any money on this, just making up stuff. Sorry, this is short, but will update quickly.

Jane couldn't understand why Maura wasn't answering her phone. "Dammit, what the hell, Maur?"

She was on her way to her house to pick her up, hoping there wasn't anything wrong. As she burst through the door, she saw Maura calmly sitting at her counter working a crossword puzzle. At first she was relieved to find her at home, then she was surprised that she hadn't picked up.

"Hey, Maur".

"Oh, hi, Jane, do you want some coffee?"

"Well, I would love some, but we have a dead body".

"Oh, my", replied Maura as she picked up her phone. "I guess my phone was off".

Jane realized that Maura never turned her phone off unless….."Hi, Jack".

"Hi, Jane", said Jack as he walked awkwardly into the kitchen wearing a kimono. Jane turned away and did a serious Rizzoli eye roll.

"He can't find his pants, we've looked everywhere for them", Maura explained. That was not really the explanation Jane wanted to hear. Jack walked over to Maura and asked her whether she was still going to meet his daughter this week. Maura said yes.

Jane noticed that for two people who had just slept together, they didn't seem overly affectionate. Sheesh, thought Jane, he looks really dorky first thing in the morning, and in a kimono. What in the world does she see in him?

Jane could never understand how Maura chose guys. She rationalized that she was first attracted by their looks, or their intelligence, and then later when she realized what dorks, or geeks, or felons they were, she either ended the relationship or in a few instances, they tried to kill her. Wow, thought Jane, talk about poor choices.

When Maura commented that Jane was a little terse in her comment to Jack, Jane said she wasn't exactly accustomed to seeing men in kimonos in the morning, and Maura launched into the etymology of the work 'kimono'.

"REALLY!" can we just go"?

"Alright, Jane, my goodness, aren't we impatient this morning. See, I think that maybe what you need is a little of what I had…."

Jane stopped and Maura ran right into her back. "Maura, don't even go there. Okay, just don't".

"Okay, Jane, I was just trying…"

"Maura", Jane said with her don't-say-another-word voice.

On the way to the crime scene, Jane filled her in on what she'd been told by Korsak. There was a young, beautiful woman who had been suffocated with a plastic bag. Both of them stayed quiet while they thought about what it was they were about to see.

While Maura concentrated on the body, Jane, Frankie and Korsak looked through the apartment.

"Well, she obviously put up a struggle, look at the mess around the body".

"Yeah, Jane", said Frankie, "but the question I always have when I see something like this is why didn't she reach up and tear the plastic bag"?

"Maybe her arms were restricted by the way he was holding her", Korsak guessed.

"Do we know who she is", asked Jane.

Frankie looked at his notes. "Her name was Danielle Mitchell. Her driver's license says she was 29 years old, and the super says she lived here for about 3 years".

"Well, let's get back to the station and try to figure out who did this". Having said that, Jane started out of the apartment.

"Jane, remember I came with you, so don't leave me".

"Maura, of course I would never leave you". At that, Maura looked up from the victim and thought how nice that sounded. And I know, she thought, that Jane means that – she would never leave me.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you, and I'm pretty sure that is all of you, who have seen the finale, I'm not going to rehash the crime, just use it as reference for the Jane and Maura interactions. Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites, love them.**

**If Only the Beard was Under the Bridge, Chapter 2**

Maura followed Jane out of the crime scene and took her place in the passenger seat.

"Jane, can I ask you a question"?

"You just did".

"Why do you always do that? You say the same thing every time I ask if I can ask you a question".

"Because, Maur, you don't have to ask me if you can ask me a question, you can just ask me. And, honestly, you know that already".

Maura paused a little, "I guess I do. I think I must do that because I'm nervous about asking and it gives me time to compose myself".

"Why would you be nervous about asking me something"?

"Well, because it's about Jack. (Long pause) You don't like him much, do you"?

"Maura, it's not important whether I like him or not. The only thing that's important is whether you like him. And obviously you like him well enough to sleep with him".

"I do like him, Jane. It's just that…well…"

"What is it Maur"?

"It's a couple of things, really. I do like him and I slept with him because I like to know whether or not there's any chemistry between me and a potential mate. I like to find out if there's any passion there or not, because if there is, that's great and exciting and wonderful. But if there isn't, well, I don't need another brother, I already have the Rizzolis".

"So, what are you telling me? Was there passion, or wasn't there"? As Jane asked the question and Maura considered her answer, Jane felt herself begin to get tense, and she knew exactly why. The idea of Maura and Jack in bed together kind of grossed her out – especially after seeing him walk out of the bedroom in that kimono. Actually, the idea of Maura in bed with any man usually upset her, even though she always acted like it was a great thing if it made Maura happy.

Jack was okay, but she didn't think he was good enough for her. But then, she never thought any of the guys Maura dated were good enough for her. He was intelligent, considerate, and he was nice looking – not my kind of nice looking, Jane thought, but nice enough. The bottom line in all of this thinking was that someplace deep in her heart, she was hoping Maura was going to say – there was no passion. But, why did she want that to be the answer, she asked herself?

"Well, Maur, either there was or there wasn't".

"Honestly, Jane, when he kisses me it's awkward. His lips are kind of stiff, and, I don't know, it's just awkward".

"Maybe it's just because he's nervous. Or maybe it's been a while since he's kissed someone".

"Seriously, Jane, if you really like someone and are attracted to them physically, you just want to … I don't know, you want to"… she stopped trying to find the right word, you want to …attack their lips – there is no nervous".

"So, did you want to attack his lips"?

"Well, see, that's the other thing. Honestly, no".

They had just pulled into the parking garage and Jane started to unfasten her seatbelt. Contemplating what Maura had just said, she realized that if she ever had the chance to kiss Dr. Isles, even if she was nervous, she would in fact "attack her lips". It's not that she hadn't ever thought about kissing Maura before, because, she had. There was that time they were having the snowball fight with Frankie and Tommy, and they'd both fallen in the snow, and….

"Jane", Maura asked, looking at her with her head tilted, are you still here with me"?

"Yes, Maura, I'm still here, just got lost thinking about whose lips I've ever thought about attacking".

"And"?

"And, I can't think of anybody". It was a very good thing, Jane thought, that she didn't get hives when she lied.

"Not Casey"?

"No, not really. I guess I've never actually felt that level of passion with any of the guys I've dated".

"But you weren't just dating Casey, you were going to marry him".

"Maybe I don't have the same criteria for being with a guy that you do. I felt safe with Casey, maybe there wasn't a lot of passion, but there was a familiarity that was comfortable. But enough about this, let's go solve the case, shall we"?

"I'm sorry, Jane, I know this kind of conversation makes you uncomfortable. I just needed to talk about it with my best friend, and thanks for listening".

"Not a problem, Maur, anytime. We gotta go".

"Oh, and Jane, I know that you never answered my question about how you felt about Jack – just so you know that I know".

"Okay, Maur, whatever".

They left each other at the BPD entrance and went their separate ways. Jane thinking about the all times she had wanted to kiss Maura. Maura thinking about how uncomfortable it was kissing Jack.

Later, while Maura was completing the autopsy, she texted Jane that while the victim was in fact suffocated with a plastic bag, she also had a wine cork in her throat. Jane went to her computer and researched that kind of death and came up with a case that occurred not that long ago.

Frankie and Nina were hunched over the victim's phone and her computer searching for information that might shed some light on Danielle Mitchell.

"We think we found something, Jane" said Frankie. "We found some news articles in an encrypted file that were, strangely enough, about a trial for a guy that committed a murder in a way that is very similar to the way our victim was killed".

"Whaat"? Jane replied, as she made her way over to the computer to see for herself.

"These are articles about a trial in which the defendant, who was convicted, and is currently in prison, killed a woman by suffocating her with a plastic bag. The only difference is that this victim had a wine cork in her throat".


	3. Chapter 3

**If Only the Beard was Under the Bridge, Chapter 3**

Jane told Frankie and Nina that Maura had indeed found a wine cork in the victim's throat.

Frankie looked surprised by what Jane had just told them. "We have the same MO, and the guy's in prison, so, do we have a copycat?"

Jane ran her hand through her hair and was running scenarios through her mind. She walked over to her desk, and sat down, quietly playing with her pencil. Then she got up and went over to the glass board they used to display what they knew about the case.

"Well, maybe the question is, does the guy have an accomplice? Did he see her at the courthouse and choose her as the next victim? Anyway, what was she doing there in the first place? Let's get some of her friends in here and find out how she was tied to the first victim, and maybe we can find out why this case fascinated her".

Nina began typing. I think I'll be able to find out where she worked first thing in the morning so maybe we can start there.

It was already 7:00, Jane was hungry and tired and decided that they needed to pick this up tomorrow. "Okay, you two, let's just call it for today and start with identifying her associates tomorrow. I'm going to go down to the morgue to see if Maura wants to go to dinner".

Jane felt exhausted. It wasn't the working long hours, she could do that. It was the tension she held in her body trying to stay attuned to every little detail. Even when she went home, she continued to work the case. Her only relaxation came when she was doing something with Maura.

Jane entered the morgue and called out for Maura. She must be in her office, she thought. When she got to the door and pushed it open, there was Jack – kissing Maura. She stopped immediately and all three of them looked shocked.

"Ah...Jane," Maura looked like she'd been caught doing something wrong. "Jack just stopped by to see if I wanted to go to dinner."

"Okaaay, then. I was just on my way home…just wanted to come down and tell you I was leaving."

"Jane, you are more than welcome to come with us", said Jack, without seeing how Maura felt about it.

This was the second time today Jane had to witness some kind or real or implied intimacy between the two of them. She was tired and hungry, and she just wanted to slam the door and run. No, actually, what she wanted to do was rip his hands off her and punch him in the face. But, instead, she composed herself, put her hand up to them as if surrendering and said, "No, thanks, that's okay, I'll just leave."

Maura stopped her with her voice, "Jane, wait, I think I'm just as tired and, Jack, if you don't mind, I think I'll just ride home with Jane."

"No, of course not, Maura, that's fine. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Great, thanks."

They all walked out together and when Jack went to give Maura a hug, she turned her side to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. They all said goodnight and Jane and Maura walked to Jane's car.

Jane turned on the radio knowing that the beautiful woman sitting next to her wanted to process what had just happened. They rode in silence, the music was on the radio, but neither of them knew what was actually playing, each lost in her own thoughts.

Maura was thinking about the look on Jane's face when she saw them kissing. It wasn't the kind of look anyone else would have had if they were just her friend who had happened upon the kiss. A regular friend might have just laughed and said "Oh geez, sorry." This was a look of total rejection. This was look of someone had just been kicked in the ribs. This was a look that was raw and unhidden. This was a look a person got on her face when seeing something that hurt her very deeply. But, why did Jane have that look? Maura wondered. She wanted to have the conversation now, but she knew Jane well enough to know that this was not the right time.

For Jane, it was like the last straw. She could act like it didn't kill her like she did this morning when he walked out of the bedroom. Seeing them actually kissing caused her to show the emotion she'd been fighting. She couldn't act like she didn't care. She cared, but what was she going to do about it.

"Maur, I'm just going to drop you off, if that's okay. I really need to go home, grab something to eat and crash."

"Jane, I know there's something wrong. Why don't you let me fix you dinner, and you can watch TV, relax and just stay at my house tonight."

Jane took a breath and measured her words. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, and I know that you were going to go eat with Jack and I sorta ruined that, and I'm sorry. But you could call him after I leave and tell him to come over and….

"Jane, stop, please" Maura raised her voice. "I don't want to have dinner with him. I want to have dinner with you."

"How can you say that? Jane asked. "You slept with him. You're his girlfriend. You're supposed to want to have dinner with him."

"Jane, you know, how upset I get when someone tells me what I'm supposed to do, or want, or want to do, don't you?" Maura's voice was still louder than usual, she was upset.

"You don't need to get pissy, Maur. I've just freed up your evening so you can have dinner with him, or sleep with him again or do whatever it is you want to do." Jane's voice cracked as though she was about to cry.

Maura was shocked and her voice became a soft whisper. "Jane," she said as she reached over to touch her arm. "Jane, what is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your suggestions. To the guest who said, "This is a stupid title", do you know what a "beard" is? Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Maura, I am getting absolutely pissed off right now. So for the sake of our friendship, would you please get out of the car and let me go home. I don't need you pushing me on this."

Maura's facial expression was a cross between anger and impending tears. She opened the car door, got out, and slammed it hard. Jane watched her walk to her front door. She continued to watch as she looked like she was crying, dropped her keys twice, then finally made it inside and slammed the front door. Two slammed doors in a row, Jane thought, she couldn't remember seeing Maura this upset.

Jane pulled away from the house anxious to be alone.

When Maura got inside, she threw her purse across the room and began to cry in earnest. Hands on her face, she made her way to the couch and sat down. _What is going on? Why this reaction all of a_ _sudden?_ _Jane was just in this house this morning and seemed fine with Jack here. This really started when she walked in on us kissing. Jane was acting jealous. Oh my God, thought Maura, Jane was jealous. _She remembered the look on Jane's face when she'd opened the office door and seen them kissing.

She no longer felt like eating, but she did feel like having a glass of wine. Her stomach was in knots. This felt worse than the fight they'd had in her office after Paddy's shooting. This felt much worse.

She opened a new bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the living room, and once again sat on the couch. It was quiet. She had really wanted Jane here with her tonight. She loved Jane being here. She loved winding down at the end of the day with her. Loved the easy banter, and the closeness they had when they just collapsed on this same couch and ate or drank or just talked. But, she thought, how unfair that was. She needed Jane, but had taken her for granted and constantly looked for a man in her life. A man who could never give her what Jane had always given her – comfort, love, fun, and unconditional acceptance.

She loved it when Jane would reach over and touch her hand or put her arm on the back of the couch, and she loved that she could lean over and rest her head on Jane's shoulder. Did she feel the same way about Jack? She thought about the times Jack was here. He might reach over to touch her or put his arm around her, but it wasn't the same. He felt like someone who was trying too hard, and she felt like she was trying as well. It always felt just a little awkward. Of course, this thing between her and Jack was new. She liked him, and he had all the characteristics of someone she wanted to be with. But then she remembered she had even admitted to Jane today that she hadn't felt the passion that she wanted to feel with a potential partner. She liked Jack with her head, but she didn't feel a passion for him, she didn't like him with her heart.

What if I've been ignoring all of the natural chemistry that exists between me and Jane, she asked herself. She began to recount all of the times that she and Jane had found themselves in some kind of position that was even slightly romantic. She thought about the time the two of them and the Rizzoli brothers had had the snowball fight. They had both fallen in a big mound of snow, and when Jane rolled over and looked at her, she thought Jane was going to kiss her. They were staring into each other's eyes for longer than friends would stare. There was a moment then when she had wanted Jane to kiss her. When she thought, I wanted to attack her lips.

Maura finished her wine, got up and went into the kitchen to pour herself another glass. She needed to really examine their history. She needed to look for the signs of them being more than just friends. She needed to feel instead of think, but being who she was, she knew she had to think through this first.

Jane drove back to her apartment fighting tears the whole way. She knew that Maura wasn't stupid. _ I know that tonight I have exhibited all the signs of someone who is extremely jealous. _

She also knew that Maura wasn't previously aware of what was going on with her because she was into men – that it had never occurred to her that Jane was a possible love interest. That's what made this so hard – Maura hadn't thought of her as a potential love interest.

The rubber had finally met the road – the shit had hit the fan – the jig was up - how many other metaphors could she think of? What she did not want to think about was that her friendship with Maura was over. Once Maura realized what Jane was feeling, she knew their relationship would be different, if there was a relationship at all. Jane drank another beer and went to bed.

Maura had tried sleeping, but kept tossing until she finally got back up. Her intense examination of her history with Jane led to a conclusion. Every time she thought about the intimate moments she and Jane shared, she felt her stomach flip. When she allowed herself to think about Jane and how safe she felt with her and because of her, she felt a warmth spread through her body. When she thought about what it might be like to kiss Jane, her knees went weak.

_Why have I not thought about this before? I think I've been keeping these feelings at a distance, thinking that it was just me and that it must be something I shouldn't think about. Now, what am I going to do about it?_

The next morning, Frankie, Nina, Korsak and Jane met to strategize their approach to the case. Nina handed Jane a list of Danielle's friends.

"Frankie, could you get in touch with these people and have them come in for interviews?"

"Sure, Jane" replied her younger brother

"In the meantime, Korsak, you and I will go back over the original murder and all the detectives' notes to see if maybe we can't find someone who might be an accomplice.

"Sounds good", replied Korsak.

Later that day, the first of Danielle's friends arrived at BPD for the interview. Jane questioned her for thirty minutes before she revealed that Danielle was having an affair with a married man_. That's always_ _a problem, thought Jane. _After interviewing the next 3 friends, Jane went back to Nina's desk. She and Frankie had just reviewed the courthouse tapes and found video of Danielle in the courthouse lobby at every session involving the murder trial. Nina was able to zero in on the phone she was using to text and it showed a phone number. There were high fives all around. This could be the lead they were looking for.

They traced the number to Paul Wescort who just happened to be the prosecutor on the murder trial that Danielle was following so closely. They planned to bring Wescort in for a chat early the next day.

Although the case was proceeding nicely, Jane was not her usual euphoric self. Close to eight o'clock, she made her excuses and left for home. She hadn't seen Maura all day, not that she wanted to, but the ache in the pit of her stomach was a constant reminder that she was in a great deal of emotional pain. She had virtually ended her relationship with Maura last night with her anger, and it broke her heart.

Maura had only spent half of the day at work. She finished all of her reports and was so exhausted, she excused herself. She told Susie to call her if anything came up and left for home. It had been really hard to concentrate on autopsy reports since all she could think about was fixing things with Jane, ending things with Jack, and getting some rest.

She knew it was up to her to make this right. She had been really oblivious to what was actually happening between her and Jane. Why hadn't she seen it? She loved Jane, she loved being with her, loved how she felt around her, admired her beauty and her body, but had just not connected it to the passion she was searching for in her life. It was there right in front of her all this time. The more she thought about it, the more she knew that if she ever had the chance, those were the lips she wanted to attack.

Jane walked into her apartment and was met enthusiastically by Joe Friday. She stopped to pet her. She had left a mess the night before, and sighed in disgust. "C'mon, Joe, let's go for a walk. I'm sorry I left the place in such a terrible state, and I'm going to clean up as soon as we get back."

She felt like she was walking through molasses. She finally let her body feel what she was feeling. She had held it together all day, and now her whole body felt sad.

It was a beautiful late summer evening. She loved this time of year, although Fall was still her favorite season. She remembered the trip she and Maura took to Vermont to see the leaves. They walked in the woods, leaves crunching under their feet, brisk Fall air surrounding them. She remembered looking at Maura who was walking ahead of her. She was wearing tight jeans and a thick yellow sweater with a big cowl neck, her hair was down, and Jane thought she had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Jane's hand had gone to her face and once again she was crying. Joe came running back to her and was jumping on her leg. "It's okay, Joe, I'm okay. Let's go back."


	5. Chapter 5

**In my version of the story Jane does not go off the bridge after Wescourt falls. Remember, this is my version so some of the details are mine too. This chapter is a little odd in that I'm just trying to get the basic facts of the case out so I can get back to what's really important-Rizziles. This chapter is longer because if I don't finally have Jane and Maura have a conversation, I'm afraid a mob of fanfic readers will come to my house with torches. **

The next day, Jane, Korsak and Frankie were in the interview room with Paul Wescourt. After being pushed a little, he admits that he and Danielle had been having an affair. But, then he says, he's never been to her apartment because he was afraid someone would find out about them. They always met at a hotel close to her apartment. Paul appears sincerely distraught, and tells the detectives he was in love with his mistress. Jane believes he is telling the truth and the detectives decide to release him.

The following day the crime techs file a report that includes the discovery of evidence - a hair found in the shower drain and a partial print on the toilet handle. Both pieces of evidence are a match to Paul. Jane felt betrayed, and she and Korsak went to Paul's house where they arrested him in front of his wife, for the murder of Danielle Mitchell. As they put him in the car, he was still pleading with Jane to believe him - that he loved Danielle and that he was innocent.

Jane and Korsak reviewed the evidence again and Jane again believes there's something they are missing. That the evidence against Paul is just too perfect.

"What's his motive"? Jane asks Korsak.

"Since when do we need another motive when we have an affair other than she was his mistress and maybe she started to get greedy and threatened to tell his wife"?

"I don't know, Korsak, it just doesn't feel right to me."

"What do you want to do, Jane"?

"I want to go back to Danielle's apartment."

"Okay, let's go", replied Korsak gathering his things.

When they arrive at the crime scene, Jane goes straight to the bathroom where the techs have gathered the fingerprint evidence.

Korsak thought it was odd that Jane had a toolbox with her, but he had learned over the years to trust her instincts. Jane immediately goes to work on the toilet handle where the techs had found the print and removes it. "Finally able to use my Dad's plumbing training", she proudly remarks.

Korsak just laughed. "What is it exactly you're looking for, Jane"?

"This handle, where they found the print, doesn't go with this toilet. Paul Wescourt was set up".

Korsak was surprised. "Okay, then, let's go tell him the news". Jane and Korsak drive to the Wescourt home and find Paul gone and Mrs. Wescourt hysterical. She has one last voicemail from him that sounds like he's going to commit suicide. Jane asks if she can take the phone back to the station with her.

Korsak and Frankie leave to go to the courthouse to talk to the prosecutors about the new evidence, and Jane goes to find Nina.

"Nina, is there any way you can find any background sound on this call that will help us figure out where Paul is"?

"I'll get to work on it right now."

There is nothing she can do now except wait. She decides not to hover and she's just slowed down enough to realize how exhausted she is. _What_ I _need is caffeine, _she thinks. She goes to the coffee machine and as she's bending down to get her cup out of the machine, she hears the distinctive sound of high heels and knows exactly who's walking down the hall.

She slowly stands, but does not want to look in Maura's direction. She has managed to avoid thinking about her for hours now, and she can feel the tension in her body start at her legs and travel up her spine to her neck.

"Jane," Maura starts.

Jane finally turns to face her. "Look, Maura, I have to get back, Nina is looking for some information for me and Paul Wescourt's life may be in danger, so I really can't talk right now." Jane heads back to the bullpen with Maura following her.

"Jane", calls Nina, "I think I've got something". Jane moves quickly to stand behind Nina and look over her shoulder at the computer screen. Nina has displayed the sound wave pictures from Paul's call.

"See, right here, you can hear boats, and here you can hear a train whistle. If you look on this map, I think we can be pretty sure he's on this bridge."

"Okay, Nina, call the Harbor Police and tell them to get a boat under that bridge. Then call Korsak and Frankie and tell them to get there as fast as they can. Tell them I'm already on my way."

As she turns from Nina, she almost runs over Maura who's standing right behind her. Jane stops quickly.

"Jane, I take it you're going to that bridge right now without backup."

"Of course I am, a man's life is in danger and we didn't help by arresting him and helping to ruin his life."

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone." Maura positioned herself in front of Jane and drew herself up thinking it made her taller."

"Dammit, Maura, I seriously don't have time for this, come on."

Jane was taking her long strides and Maura was practically running to catch up. They got in Jane's car, she put the emergency light on the roof and they took off, siren screaming. Neither of them spoke.

Ten minutes later they were at the bridge. Jane got out of the car and so did Maura.

"Maura, you stay here."

"No, Jane, I will not stay here. I'll stay back while you talk to him, but I'm going to be as close as possible so nothing happens to you."

Jane just ignored her and moved to Wescourt. "Paul, please don't do this." Wescourt heard her tone of voice and thought it was laced with real concern.

"Detective, my life is over. I loved her, I really loved her and she's gone. My wife hates me. I'll lose her and the kids – which I deserve for having had an affair in the first place – there really isn't anything left for me."

"Paul, listen to me." Jane begs and begins to crawl over the railing, "I know we can't bring her back, but we have new evidence that proves that you didn't kill her. And I think you can help us find out who really did. Please, Paul, don't you want to find out who did this?"

Paul turns to Jane and the look on his face begins to change from pain to hope. She can see in his eyes that he's considering what she just said. After what feels like hours, he says, "Okay, Detective, I'll come back with you." As he starts to turn, Jane is horrified as she watches his foot slip off the edge. She reaches for him, but before she can grab his hand, he's fallen 100 feet into the icy water.

Suddenly, there are bright lights everywhere as the Harbor Police have arrived, and Jane watches as they move their boats toward Paul. _He may have a broken bone or two, but he's going to be alright_, she thinks.

Maura has seen everything, and rushes to Jane helping her over the railing. Korsak and Frankie, sirens blaring, tires screeching come to a stop near Jane. "Glad you guys could make it," she chides them.

"And we're glad you're still up here and not down there." Korsak responds.

Jane was shaking a little as she climbed over the railing and Maura didn't hesitate to take her into a hug. Jane's body stiffened. "Jane, we need to talk, and we need to do it tonight."

Jane decides to just get it over with. "Okay, Maur, we'll talk".

She turns back toward Frankie and Korsak. "Hey guys, thanks for getting here, seriously, I mean it. And if you're going back to the station, tell Nina she just saved a man's life."

"I'll tell her", Frankie says a little too quickly, and Jane and Korsak both look at him and smile.

Everyone moves toward their cars and Jane and Maura get into Jane's car.

"Can we go to my house?" Maura asks.

"Sure", replies Jane, but then immediately goes back into her sullen state.

They ride in silence and Maura is thinking that there's been a lot of that lately – them not talking. Maura feels like she wants to throw up. She can't even imagine how this is going to go – she's not sure how to start or what to say. There's been so much that's happened in her mind, and in her heart, since the night they argued. She finally realizes that whatever she says, it's better than where they are now.

Jane's thoughts are racing through her paranoid scenarios. _This is where she tells me that she loves me as a friend, but that's it, that there can't be the kind of relationship she now knows I want. This is where I lose her, this is where it ends._ Jane is biting her lower lip trying to keep herself from showing any weakness. Trying as hard as she can to keep from crying.

When they finally arrived at the Beacon Street house, Maura immediately opens the door and gets out, while Jane sits perfectly still. Through the opened door, Maura says quietly, "It's going to be okay, Jane, honestly, come on, I'll get you a beer."

Jane slowly gets out of the car and follows Maura into the house. Maura makes her way into the kitchen to get Jane's beer and get herself glass of wine while Jane moves to the couch. Jane is thinking about all the nights they watched movies, fell asleep close to one another, and talked about life. She is searching her mind looking for the moment she knew she was in love with her best friend.

Maura hands Jane her beer and Jane responds with the obligatory, "Thanks."

Maura puts her wine down on a coaster, Jane keeps the bottle in her hand.

"Jane, Maura begins, I realized after you left the other night and you were so angry, that you were upset because you saw Jack and I kissing, and because when you showed up at the house that morning and you knew that I had slept with him. I realized for the first time, because you've always done such a great job of acting happy for me when I found someone I liked, that you were jealous."

Jane is staring straight ahead. There is no denial, no effort to break in, she is just staring as though she is steeling herself.

"Jane, this is hard for me, and I know it's hard for you, but I was hoping that you could look at me when I tell you what I'm feeling."

Jane shifted her body on the couch so she was facing Maura. The mantra in her head that kept repeating itself was, _you can do this, you're tough, you can do this…._

Maura took a really deep breath and began again. "That night after you left and I realized you were jealous, I also realized that you are the only person I want to be with. Tonight when you were on that bridge, just to confirm what I was feeling, I asked myself if Jane and Jack were both standing on that bridge and I had to choose one, who it would be. I did not hesitate for one moment, Jane, I would choose you."

Finally, Jane spoke. "You would choose your best friend over your potential mate?"

Maura hesitated, because she knew what she was going to say next was going to change their lives forever. "No, Jane, I would choose the person I realize I'm in love with over someone who was just a guy I tried to make into potential mate."

Jane opened her eyes a little wider. "Maura, did I just hear you say that you realized you were in love with me?" Jane put her beer down.

"Yes, Jane," Maura said as tears welled up in her eyes and she reached over to put her hands on Jane's face. "I am so sorry I didn't realize what I was feeling for you. I'm so sorry I kept overlooking you and trying to find what I had with you in some… guy. I'm so sorry I…." Before she could finish, Jane had taken her in her arms and kissed her tears. "Maura, it's okay, honey, it's okay. I love you so much. I can't believe you love me."

Maura reached up and wiped her own tears. "Jane, there is so much I have to tell you, but the bottom line is I don't ever want to be without you again, ever. I don't ever want to see the kind of pain on your face that I saw when you walked in my office the other day. I don't ever want to see any pain in you at all."

Now Jane was crying as all the tension she'd been feeling burst through her like an explosion. "I thought we were coming here tonight so you could tell me that we could only be friends, that you could never want me the way I want you."

"Jane, I want you in every way that it is possible to want another person. I want you emotionally, and physically, and exclusively. I only want you Jane."

Jane wiped her face and put her arm around Maura. She leaned in looking from her eyes to her lips until their lips finally connected. It was a slow, tender first kiss holding the promise of a lifetime of kisses, and they were both lost in the growing intensity.

Suddenly, Jane stopped. "So, Maur, does this mean you wanted to attack my lips?"

"Yes, Jane, that's exactly what it meant."

**I think this is the end, hope you liked it. Reviews if you are so inclined. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
